The present application is a continuation-in-part of PCT/EP2003/14619 filed on Dec. 19, 2003.
The present invention relates to a method for optimizing a progressive eyeglass lens.
With the known optimization method, new setpoint values, each of which is to be developed separately, are determined for each new design to be developed. These technologies are extremely labor intensive.
In a so-called least-squares optimization method, ideal values are defined for all assessment points on an eyeglass lens. These ideal values stipulate how the lens is to appear at the end of the optimization method. In doing so, the optimization method minimizes the difference between the prevailing values and the setpoint values over all assessment points. When a lens that is to have freely selectable progression zone lengths is to be developed, a corresponding setpoint value must be determined for each progression length. Such methods are complex and are also very labor intensive even on a computer.